


Jauhku, Dekat Kita, Setidaknya

by superclap



Category: Original Work
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-13 17:41:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21497977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superclap/pseuds/superclap
Summary: Ini hanyalah sepenggal kisah dari Hailee. Dunia alternatif, mungkin?





	Jauhku, Dekat Kita, Setidaknya

**Author's Note:**

> Terus, ini masih belum selesai. WIP.

"Mama."

Cokelat beradu dengan cokelat; mataku dengannya. Si penyuka syal, rambut sepinggang, manis parasnya. Ann—atau Anita.

Benar, aku memanggilnya dengan mama. Panggilan semestinya. Kupandang figur cokelat itu dengan binar riang dan harapan, begitupun dia.

"Iya, sayang?"

"Aku mau ketemu dia."

Geming menyapa, tiada mengapa. Lagipula, memang tiba-tiba. Tidak mengapa dengan wajah tertegun itu, ma. Aku hanya ingin mengutarakan, aku tahu tabiatmu. Penolakan biasanya bertengger padamu, menjadikan timbangan berat sebelah.

Ma, aku paham. Mama tidak ingin kisah cinta mama terulang padaku setelah mama dan papa. Memang saat ini kalian bersama kembali, namun pertengkaran hebat selama bertahun-tahun memiliki dampak besar. 

Ma, aku tahu kamu mampu mendengar ini. Makanya—

"Boleh, sayang."

—ah?

Apa ini? Mama menerima? 

Terasa janggal, aneh, namun ... tidak ada celah hitam pada ucapannya. Sulit dipercaya.

"Dia boleh bermain disini, namun tidak boleh terlalu lama."

**Author's Note:**

> Penulis pada Hailee : Dasar bucin tiada terkira.


End file.
